1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to fiber optic signal transmission technologies, and more specifically, to optical signal transmitter ports used in fiber optic applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunications and data transmission industries are rapidly expanding their development of fiber optic transmission systems. Historically, telecommunication signals and data have been transmitted over wire lines, such as twisted pair or coaxial cables, however, in order to accommodate higher signal rate speeds and increased data bandwidth, many telecommunications and data transmission industries are turning to fiber optic cables as their preferred transmission medium.
As the use of fiber optic transmission systems increases, the need for optical signal transmitters also increases. An optical signal transmitter generally includes an optical signal transmitter port, which is generally made up of several components, such as an optical assembly and an optical signal housing, for example. The optical assembly, i.e., the source of light and any associated lenses, is generally affixed into or within the optical signal housing via epoxy or other gluing means. The lenses are generally configured to collect the optical signal generated by a source, i.e., a laser, and project the optical signal along an optical axis that runs through the center of the collection of lenses and out through the center of an aperture at a terminating end of the port. Since several components generally make up an optical signal transmitter port, the assembly process is prone to defects and errors. For example, it is not uncommon for a transmitter port to not emit an optical signal after assembly as a result of misalignment of the optical source within the port body, as the optical signal is either partially or completely blocked within the body as a result of the misalignment. In this situation, the manufacturer will generally either repair the misalignment via an alignment welding process or discard the optical signal transmitter port as a defect part that is inoperable.
Therefore, in view of the time and cost implications associated with alignment welding and discarding defect parts, there exists a need for an improved optical signal transmitter port and a method for manufacturing or assembling the same with minimal defects.